The Wedding That Never Happened
by canny-bairn
Summary: JJ and Will's wedding day doesn't go as planned.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**

**So I like to post stories or drabbles that I've had saved on my laptop a little while and usually haven't finished (there are a lot because I write when I'm stuck with my assignments or revision). Honestly, these fics aren't my greatest ever work, they're usually just storylines that I've had in my head and wanted to write but never really got back around to it. Most of the fics were written during or before season 7 so the plot lines differ. **

**So this was my wedding fic before we knew who was getting married in the season 7 finale and were getting snippets of information such as the bank robbery and titles. Also this is one of my, let's break JJ and Will up stories.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ smoothed her simple white dress with the palms of her hands nervously. Looking into the full length mirror in one of Rossi's guest bedrooms, she forced a smile onto her face but stared blankly at her appearance.

She wore an off white, simple strapless gown. Her hair was softly curled and she wore little make-up. It was traditional, classy and subtle.

Will had proposed a little over two months earlier, surprising the newly qualified profiler completely.

It was the third time in their relationship that he'd asked for her hand in marriage and JJ hadn't seen it coming. Seeing her partner's desperate expression and knowing that she loved him, JJ had said yes, not only surprising Will and the team but herself.

She did love Will. Their love wasn't instant, not for her anyway, and they had some difficult times which no doubt would reappear throughout their marriage, but he'd become someone she could depend on and trust. Will had given her Henry and a family life unlike her own when she was a child at Henry's age.

Marriage was never high on the blonde woman's list of priorities. It wasn't that she hated the idea of being someone's wife, she just never contemplated that kind of life for herself.

So as she stared at her reflection one thought was constant.

Run.

It would be easy enough to take off the dress, put her jeans back on and find Will to tell him the wedding was off. But JJ wasn't her father.

Sandy Jareau, JJ's mom had divorced her father, Michael Barrett shortly after the death of their eldest daughter, Lillian. The divorce wasn't traumatic for JJ, if anything, she had encouraged it after the short few months after her older sister's suicide which ripped her parents apart. They'd argued hourly since Lilly's death, right until the point Michael walked out of the family home never to return.

Sure, JJ had run from relationships before. She'd ran from Will several times, whether it was to the airport when he lived in New Orleans or when she went back to work early from maternity leave and he'd become clingy after relocating to Virginia.

But the profiler had made a promise this time. She wasn't going to run.

Only a few hours ago, JJ was talking to Prentiss about postponing the wedding as they sat in the middle of a bank that was being robbed, avoiding making eye contact with Reid who acted as hostage negotiator.

But no, she wasn't going to run. This was it for the profiler. A marriage to Will, her son and the job she fought to get back. This time the family life was going to work out and all JJ had to do was walk down stairs and out into Rossi's garden where they would exchanged 'I do's.'

A knock at the door, caused the bride to forget her trail of thought and met her mother's misty eyes. "You look beautiful, Jenny."

"Thanks Mom." JJ smiled gratefully before running her hands through her hair.

Sandy slipped into the room and stood behind her petite daughter. "I see you're wearing Lilly's necklace."

"I wanted a part of her to be here today." The bride's and fell to the simple piece of jewellery on her neck.

"She would have been so proud of you. I'm glad you decided to do this, Will's a good guy." Sandy kissed her daughters cheek and straightened her posture by placing her hands on JJ's shoulders.

JJ nodded once. "Thanks for coming down on such short notice."

"Of course I'd come. I wouldn't miss my only daughter's wedding day." Sandy retorted with a grin.

A soft tap on the door, dragged both Jareau's attention in that direction. Sandy stepped forwards and opened the door, surprised to find Will standing nervously on the other side. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress, William."

"I just need a minute, Sandy." Will smiled softly.

The mother of the bride nodded before she closed the door and placed a dressing robe over JJ's shoulders then reopened the door and meeting Will's eyes. "Two minutes."

JJ frowned as Will stepped into the room, with an nervous expression on his face. "Hey."

"Hi, you look nice." JJ replied as she took in the smart suit.

Will stepped forwards and undid the robe, letting it fall to the ground, so he could see the wedding dress. "I can't believe you're actually in white."

"It's bad luck to be here, Will." JJ scorned seriously.

He chuckled half-heartedly. "I thought you didn't believe in silly little traditions like that?"

"No, but you do." She replied quietly. "What's going on?"

"How are you feeling?" Will asked with a shrug.

"Fine." JJ tilted her head to the side slightly. "Will, are you alright?"

"I was. Then, I don't know what happened." He replied shakily.

"Talk to me." JJ reached out for his hand but he quickly stepped back.

Turning his back on the bride, he inhaled deeply to compose before turning back. "You know I love you. All I've ever wanted was us to get here, to this day."

"I love you to, that's why I said yes." The blonde agent chewed her bottom lip anxiously. "Will, we are getting married today, aren't we?"

"You could have been killed yesterday." Will whispered disbelievingly.

Frowning, JJ shook her head softly. "But I wasn't. I didn't even get hurt."

"But you could have and then this all happened over night." The southern detective raised his arms incredulity.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked in anticipation.

Will nodded vigorously. "Yes but is this what you want?"

"Of course it is Will, I love you." JJ answered surely.

Doubt flickered across the grooms face, causing the profiler to scoff. "You don't believe me."

"At first I was so happy that you accepted my proposal. Things haven't been easy lately. Especially since you went back to the BAU but I can't keep blaming the Bureau for our difficulties. I want us to get married so we can become a proper family." He began slowly.

JJ interrupted sternly. "We are a real family, Will."

"I know that's how you see our family life and our relationship, but I was raised differently to you, JJ. A boy should have married parents and a loving home. Marriage is about trust and love and a dependency on your partner that..."

She scoffed quietly. "We have a loving home and we're going to be married. We depend on each other."

"I don't know what's changed your mind about marriage. I was so happy that you finally relented and agreed to marry me but then I realised... you relented. JJ you're so independent." His voice trailed off weakly.

"Will, you're scaring me. This is just cold feet talking." JJ inched close to him with a worried expression.

Keeping his bride at an arm's length, Will sniffled, tears forming in his eyes. "You won't let me be there for you. You could have been killed yesterday and I had to hear about it from Prentiss."

"I told you about the bank robbery." JJ tensed at the calmness of his tone.

Will scrubbed his face with the, heal of his palms. "You told me the facts Jayje, then you went off and organised our wedding in the three hours. Downstairs is your team, their dates our son, Jack and your mom."

"I don't understand." JJ stiffened in concern.

"You're rushing this because you don't trust yourself never mind me." He scoffed lightly. "If you don't steamroll through this wedding now, you might never go through with it. Am I right?"

JJ blinked in surprise at his assessment. "Will."

"I love you JJ."

"I love you too."

Will leaned against the closed door and sighed in heartfelt. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but I don't think we can get married today. I want us too, God I want us too but it would be a mistake."

"A mistake?" The tears that were filling JJ's eyes suddenly began falling silently.

"JJ, if we got married today, I don't know if you'd resent me tomorrow. I don't want you to ever resent us." Will explained weakly.

The petite Pennsylvanian looked on in ridicule. "I would never resent you, I love you."

"I'm going to go home and pack a bag. There's a temporary position open in NOPD. My former supervisor wants me back." He expanded hoarsely.

JJ's jaw dropped in shock. "You're leaving?"

Will nodded surely. "JJ, I just need some time, we both do. I want us to get married but this marriage can't be a solution to my values or your insecurities. I think we both want something different out of this marriage and now I don't think either of us, are entirely sure that it's the right move for us."

"You're leaving." JJ repeated timidly.

His anguished expression softened. "I'm sorry JJ. I love you, I've always loved you."

"Will." JJ called out as he opened the door revealing a confused Sandy Jareau.

Will turned and met JJ's stunned gaze. "I'll call you in a few days."

"William, where are you..?" Sandy asked the groom who continued down the stairs, not replying before he walked out of the front door. The elder Jareau forced her eyes back to the silent bride. "JJ, what did you do?"

...

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
